Winchesters United
by DSCWin
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester grew up thinking they and their dad, John Winchester, were the only Winchester after their mom had died. Now Christina Walker joins the fight in hunting Demons. Set at the beginning of the series.
1. Prologue

This is purely entertainment only. I do not own any rights to Supernatural.  
Please enjoy and comment.

Prolouge

The streets of Moore Oklahoma were completely empty as the rain started to pour onto the streets. Soon the street lights began to flicker and lightning stretched it's long fingers across the sky with thunder followed after wards. A figure stopped and stared at the streetlight not affected by the rain. A small bundled of blankets in his arms. The figure glances down and takes a step towards a small home on a corner it's front porch lights blazing away happily.

"You'll be safe here," the soft grumble of a man's said as he bent down and placed the bundle on the doormat and knocked softly on the door. A small baby's face sparkled as the light was hitting the raindrops that fell on her face. "When the time comes you'll find then ones your mom talked to you about." Placing a small note on the bundle the figure disappeared soundlessly as the door opened. A young couple, just starting out peaked out into the heavy sheet of rain.  
"Hello?" The man said opening the door nearly stepping on the baby in the bundle of blankets. "Honey, someone left this baby on our porch."

"Well, bring it in!" The woman shrieks. The man carefully lifted the child and walked in dropping the note on the hallway table and sitting in the living room. The woman picked up the note and began to read. "Her name is Christina. Her birthday is November 2nd. We are to take care of her. Until her eighteenth birthday."

"Who signed it?" The man said wiping the raindrops from her face.

"Doesn't say." The woman said walking in and sitting on the couch next to her husband. "Do you think God answered our prayers and gave us a child?"

"I guess so." The man answered taking the blanket off of her and seeing that she was completely naked save for a diaper. "Looks like we need to go shopping."

"Yes we do."

As the couple walks out of the house with the baby the figure stood in the shadows his green eyes sparkled as another flash of lightning flashed again. When another flash came a few seconds later the figure was completely gone.

Fourteen Years Later

I groaned as my alarm clock blared next to my head. My brown and blonde streaked hair fell in front of my face as I rolled on side and glanced at the clock seeing the hour hand on the six when a knock on the door startling me.

"Christina," A man's voice came from the other side. He sounded upset and drunk. "Are you awake?"

I sat up breathing heavy trying to make myself sound like I was fully awake for a while. "Yes, just got up and I'm getting dressed." I stand up throwing off my nightgown and grabbed a shirt from the closet as the door creaked open. I froze my shirt covering my bare front.

"Why are you lying to me?" My face pales with fear as the man walks in holding a half empty bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey.

"Dad," I said backing up, my shirt still in front of my bare chest. "Please leave and let me get ready for school." The man that I called dad for fourteen years took another swig of whiskey and threw it on the floor the bottle breaking into tiny pieces before rising a hand and swung it into my face sending me to the floor covering a new red spot on my eye and cheek. Tears started to well up in my eyes as I looked up dropping my shirt on the floor.  
"Get dressed you whore!" My dad said kicking me in the stomach. "Your mom made breakfast."

"I'll be down." I said trying to hold back the tears. I watched as my dad walked out slamming the door behind him leaving me to cry in my closest. Getting dressed quickly and silently, I walked out of my room my backpack swung over my back, my eyes red from crying.

"Good morning Christina," My mother said holding a pan of scrambled eggs. "Are you hungry."

"No," I said glaring at my father. "I'm going to be late for school."

"I'll drive you." My dad said drinking his coffee which was spiked with more of his morning whiskey. "Now sit down and eat your breakfast."

"I said no. Sorry mom." I rush towards the front door but as soon as I touched the doorknob I felt my father's strong drunken hands gripping my shoulder turns me around and punch me square in the face causing a cut to form underneath my left eye. "I'm leaving and you'll never see me again!" I screamed pushing my father away and leaving the house running as fast as I could towards my school which was five blocks away.

I sat under a tree a block away from my school burring my face into my knees and felt myself being watched by someone. Looking up I see a man who's suit jacket is ruffled as if the man had been sleeping in his suit for a week. I sat up straighter pushing myself to my feet and running behind the tree.  
"Relax, Christina," The man said calmly raising a hand up to calm me down. "I'm not here to harm you I'm here to help you with your injuries."

"Why should I trust you?" I say the cut under my eye began to bleed again.

"Because you're bleeding and I can heal you. I can also take you away from those people who were supposed to treat you like their child, instead been making your life miserable."

"How do you about my parents?"

"Because I sent you there for your protection. But your mother is very upset with me."

"You know my mom?"

"Not your mother on Earth, but your mother in Heaven." I looked at the man with utter confusion. "You're mother is in Heaven. I sent you down here so that you join your brother's in the quest to save the world."

"I don't have siblings. And you don't know my mother or me and better leave me alone before I call the cops."

The man sighed and vanished in front of me and appeared behind me. With one quick movement, a bright flash filled my eyes. Almost instantly the blackness descended into memories that I didn't know I had.

A beautiful woman stood over her her long blonde hair framing her face perfectly. Her blue eyes sparkling sweetly as she looked down at me. "My beautiful daughter you're my pride and joy." Her lovely mouth spreading into a smile that filled me body "You are ready for a better life and a family. And do not fear, you'll find your true family. Castiel will help you on your way."

I woke up as a crowd of people surrounded me looking down at me with concern in their eyes. I sat up quickly and jumped to my feet despite warnings from people. I ran away from them and headed towards a large run down car lot loosing the crowd.

"Are you ready to listen Christina?" the man said stepping towards me. I nodded silently. "Good."


	2. Six Years Later

Once again, Entertainment only. I don't own anything. Enjoy and Comment.

I sat staring at my books my reading glasses hanging in my shirt my eyes closing. My eyes were closed when I heard a backpack slamming in the table causing me to be awake and alert. A handsome 6 foot tall man with dark brown shaggy hair sat down taking out some books out of his backpack.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you." the man said sitting down across from me pulling out books and began to read them.

"No it's okay. It's a really rare time I got to sleep for," I looked down at my watch and rubbed my eyes. "ten minutes." I smiled and chuckled quietly. "I got some sleep." I forced a smile then quietly went back to reading. "Sorry to have bothered you."

"It's okay," the man said looking up for a second then return back to reading. For a few seconds of awkward silence he looked up lifting his hand towards me. "I'm Sam Winchester."

"Christina Walker." I said grabbing his. "If I had friends they'll call me Christy." We dropped hands and went back to reading in awkward silence.

 **Halloween**

I sat at the bar my head rhythmically hitting the bar. Several of my empty glasses jingled when Sam and his girlfriend Jessica came in.

"Christy, is everything okay?" Jessica asked grabbing my shoulders and Sam lifting my head to stop me from hitting it on the bar, but I continued to bounce my head in his hands. "Sweetie you come over here with us." I stopped and looked over at both of them and gave a drunken smile.

"You guys are so nice to me. I'm so glad you're my friends." I gave an awkward laugh as I followed them to the table where Jessica ordered me something to eat.

"So how did you do on the LSATs?" Sam said sitting next to me. My eyes squinted as I began to rhythmically began to bounce my head on the table again. "It can't be that bad."

"I got a 96!" I whined as I stopped bouncing and laid there shaking my head back and forth. "That's it my life is ruined! That was my last chance to make something of myself." I suddenly lifted my head and glared at the ceiling. "All because of my "guardian angel" keeping me up every night so I fall asleep and was told to leave the freaking test room."

"Sorry, Christy. What are you going to do now besides drink yourself to death?"

I lifted my head and looked at Sam in confusion. "Why are you treating me like a sister who was caught with a guy in her bedroom?"

Sam shook his head as Jessica returned carrying a plate with a hamburger and fries. "Jessica would you mind if Christy here comes and stays the night to kind of sleep off her," looks around at the bar and then back at me. "Five drinks."

"That's just fine with me." Jessica said sitting next to Sam rubbing the back of his neck watching me slowly eating the morsel of food that was placed in front of me.

"Thanks for this, you guys are the best." I gave one last drunken smile before passing out in my slightly eaten hamburger.

Sam awoke hearing someone moving around the living room. His thoughts instantly came to me who was still asleep on the couch and then Jessica who lay asleep next to him. Quietly walking out of his bedroom he sneaked downstairs. He froze for a second as a figure walked past an open door. The darkness blocking the figure's true identity.

A loud crash followed by a loud thud made Sam rush to living room. I laid in a heap in the corner shaking broken glass from my hair. Sam then tackled the figure. I took the time to escape running back to Jessica who woke up and was now heading towards the door. After a few minutes of fighting Sam broke the thuds and crashes with "Dean?" Followed by more grunts and groans. Jessica and I run to the living room as Dean stands up pulling Sam to his feet.

"Dean," seeing the two girls in the doorway. "This is my girlfriend Jessica and my friend Christy." He turned towards Dean and harshly "She's the one you beat up."

Dean's face slightly darkened with embarrassment before changing the subject back to Sam. "Come on we gotta go. Dad's missing."

"He probably went for a beer run and won't be back for a few days."

Dean shook his head his face not changing. But turns his attention to Jessica and I who were both exchanging curious glances. "Is there a place where we can talk in private?"

"What ever you need to say you can say it in front of them." Sam says walking around and wrapping an arm around Jessica's shoulders.

"Okay," Dean said nodding slightly. "Dad's on a hunting trip and hasn't been home for a while." the room grew colder as Sam's face went from emotionless to anger and fear.

In a hush tone Sam spoke not taking his eyes off of Dean. "Jess, Christy can you leave us for a minute."

I stood trying desperately to find a cab as Jessica and Sam had told me to get home. With a shrug I left bumping into Dean as I did. No other words were exchanged except for sorry's. But that was all. I wasn't going to interrupt Sam and Jessica's heated debate. As the cab came and was heading towards my destination my head began to pinch and throb. I told the cabby I'll would give him an extra forty dollars if he got there quickly. The cabby shrugged and stepped on the gas.


	3. On My Way

I must have passed out because I woke up hours later with the annoying dinging of the driver side door open with the keys still left in the ignition. I smelled fresh blood that made my stomach twist uncomfortably. I lifted my head slowly as it was stuck to the plastic seats. I tried to see what time it was but the dinging made it impossible to think.

I let out a painful groan as I kicked open my door and saw I wasn't near Stanford University. But somewhere else. I lifted a hand to block the sunlight when I heard the roar of a car, in the distance, coming closer. I didn't have any supplies so I walked away from the taxi and only then did I see the amount of blood that coated the side of the once yellow car.

I fell to my knees holding my mouth. It had been a year since I saw death at this level. I knew what did this wasn't a human. But my mind raced wondering why it had left me in the back seat almost completely unharmed. That's when I heard the roar coming closer. I raised my hands up and walked towards the street frantically waving for I knew that the creature that did that damage couldn't be far away.

"Help!" I said running towards the street. The black shape of an Impala slowed to a stop. I glanced back at the blood covered Taxi then back to see Sam Winchester's face appearing through the slightly tinted windshield. The look of shock and confusion on both his and his brother's face made my headache vanish instantly. The light to noises didn't bother me but what bothered me was why I was there.

"Christy?" Sam asked running to my side. I was still wearing my white tank top, my hoodie, and jeans I had worn however long ago it was since I was in that taxi. "What are you doing here?"

"I...I honestly don't know." I said shaking my head. "I remember I took the taxi..." I turned and my eyes went wide as it had just vanished into thin air. "Great!" I yelled throwing my hands up and tearing off my hoodie. "Now I'm completely mental! STUPID BIRD BRAINS!" I screamed at the sky, my voice going hoarse. I felt Sam grip my shoulder calming me down. He always had a gift of calming me down, even before I act like a complete idiot.

"Christy, why don't you come with me and my brother. You can explain everything before we get to Jericho." I glanced over at Sam and then at his brother. "What?"

"How did I get all the way here to Jericho?" I thought to myself.

" _Because you need to be here with them,_ " a sweet voice I only heard once six years ago said. " _Go with them._ "

"Yeah, I'll come with you." I said snapping out of the slight haze. "Then after all this is over I'm heading to a bar, get myself shitfaced drunk and then try and get more hunting done."

"Hunting?" Dean asked stepping besides Sam and me. "You mean, you hunt deer, bear, elk or what?"

"More like Ghost, wraiths, demons and other things that go bump in the night." I said nonchalantly. After I realize what I said I covered my mouth and prayed to every birdbrain in Heaven that I didn't make myself into a complete idiot.

"I'm sorry but you don't look like the hunter type." Dean said with a smile.

"And what type do I look like?" I asked leaning up against Dean inches away from his face. I saw a small pink line spread across his cheeks.

"I...I think we should get back in the car." He said licking his lips. I smiled and stepped away climbing into the backseat of the Black Impala. Dean stood there talking to Sam in a hushed whisper and I saw Sam smile. Which was really rare when he was away from Jessica.

"What did he say?" I asked as Sam climbed in the car and Dean took a few awkward steps way bent his knees and was slowly heading towards the impala.

"Oh, he's just trying to calm his urge to find a shady motel and buy a room for a couple of hours." I let out a chuckle and leaned back onto the black leather seats.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I asked and leaned in closer towards Sam's ear, just as Dean climbed into the car. "He's not my type. I just enjoy seeing men get all jelly legged around me."

I smiled triumphantly as Dean gave me a weary glance in the rear-view. "When we get back," Dean said bringing his Impala back to life. "I'm going to take you up on that drink." I smiled and looked out the window. "And maybe something else, later."

"Don't dream on it," I said closing my eyes. For the first time in my life I felt safe. Even with all the demons, ghosts, and everything else that haunts the nights, I felt safe, as if I was meant to be there with those two. I took in a deep sigh and fell asleep to the rocking of the car and the sweet jam of Metallica.


	4. Woman in White

I shielded my eyes as Dean stopped the car near the mouth of a bridge. I looked over at Sam who rolled his eyes at the box of multiple personalities, that Dean had on his lap. I gave a soft chuckle dug in my sweatshirt pocket and walked out with my hoodie sitting on the back seat.

"I think you should wait inside the car," Dean said leading the way for Sam and me. "You're," He stopped and gave a quick look over. "Outfit might give us away."

"Just watch and learn, boy." I said raising an eyebrow in a way that most boys would bite their lips when I did it. Sam however was lucky not to fall for an easy line.

"Excuse me gentleman." I said flipping my FBI badge then standing firm my hands on my hips. "I heard you've been having some problems with these disappearances. Is that true?"

"Yeah," a local deputy said the chief nodded in agreement. "This boy here makes ten. And we can't seem to find any connections."

"Well," Dean said clearing his throat behind me. "I expected as much from men like you." I heard a soft crunching sound that made it hard for me to let out a laugh. "ow." He mumbled.

"Thanks for your time." Sam said pulling me and Dean away from the police who looked at us curiously.

"Why did you have to step on my foot?" Dean asked smacking Sam's head when we were near the car. I kept my lips tight afraid to let out a laugh cause I knew it was going to be a loud one.

"Why do you have to be so rude," Sam hissed walking around to the drivers side.

"They are just people Dean, who don't know any better then us." I said as I climbed into the back of the impala. I only heard a chuckle from Sam and when I saw Dean all pissed off, I knew I struck a nerve. "We going tonight?" I asked stretching my legs across the backseat and leaned my head up against the window.

"Yeah, we're going tonight." Dean said trying to hide the bitter in his voice. "But first we need to see what people are believing what happened."

I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes again. I always hated driving the back seat of cars, they always made me sleepy. But when I heard the heavy jam of Moter-head I simply slipped to sleep.

"Hey wake up," Sam said shaking my leg. I stretched and sat up rubbing my eyes. "Car rides make you sleepy don't they?" He asked again his face splitting into a smile.

"You should know, Sam." I said opening the door to the backseat. "Remember that trip we took to Yellowstone? I damn near slept the entire way." Sam nodded as he remembered our trip last summer to backpack through Yellowstone since none of us were taking any summer courses. I let out a long yawn and rubbed my eyes. Sam handed me a small Styrofoam cup, hot steam entered my nose and I let out a small chuckle. "God I hate to admit it but I love you, Sam." I said as we slowly made our way to the library.

The small no food or drink, made me look down at my coffee. "Darn. One second." I lifted the small cup to my lips and began to chug the hot crisp liquid. The impressive looks I got from Dean and Sam made finish throwing my hands up in a triumphant pound. "Yeah, still got it." I said as I chucked the empty cup into the garbage bin just outside the library doors.

"So you never told us what happened to you." Dean said leading us to a small backroom with three out of date computers.

"Like I said before. I remember leaving Sam's apartment, telling the cab driver my address then I passed out."

"Headaches?" Sam asked giving me a sideways glance. "Or migraines?"

"Migraine from hell." I whispered catching the eye of a very stern looking librarian. I forced a smile and she glanced down at her knitting. "So what are we looking for?"

"Woman in white." Sam said before Dean could come up with something clever to say. I nodded and took a office chair and began to spin in it while Dean and Sam typed in the search engine.

"Not much for research ain't ya?" Dean asked seeing me having a bit to much fun.

"No I actually love research." I smiled my eyes sparkling in the dimly lit room. "It's really fun trying to find anything on folklore, wives tales, and heck even word of mouth."

"So you really are a hunter then," Dean said shaking his head looking back at the computer screen, before Sam pushed him aside to type. "You know you're really bossy." Sam glared at him but continued to type. "Wait a vengeful spirit only comes to being after a violent death right?" He asked looking at both of us. Dean and I nodded as I slid my chair closer glimpsing at the computer screen. "Then maybe she wasn't murdered...Maybe it was a..." He highlighted murder in the search engine and typed in the word Suicide, then hit enter. One result came back. We all held our breath as we read what we found.

"So it looks like back to the bridge after all." I said with a smile. I glanced up at Dean and Sam looking at me with invisible question marks over their head. "What?" Dean let out a soft chuckle and stood up. Sam and I shrugged and followed after him.

The night air made my skin prickle, making me pull on my hoodie over my head. Instantly warmth filled me as I walked beside Sam and Dean holding a shotgun filled with salt buckshot locked and loaded.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Dean asked seeing me hold the gun close to my chest with the barrel pointed down.

"I can handle it." I said smirking. "I've handled things a lot more complicated." I said and we reached the spot the car, the police had found earlier that day, sat.

"So what does all these missing men have in common." Dean asked looking around. Sam let out a sigh and I inched my way towards the edge to peer down. I never liked heights. The sight of the dark running water below made my stomach twist uncomfortably but I continued to stand there until I heard a grunt coming from Sam and Dean. Dean had his hands gripping Sam's jacket their faces only inches apart. I knew they weren't about to kiss, unless it was an angry kiss by the looks on both of their face. I ran up to them happy to be away from the edge.

"What is-" I froze as the figure of a woman stood looking at us. Her long black hair and snow white dress blew in the wind. She was standing on the edge of the bridge. Dean yelled 'Hey' and she jumped not letting out a scream. We ran towards the space she was and found she was nowhere to be seen. We stood their for a second until we all heard the sound of the impala roaring into life at the entrance of the bridge.

"Dean, who's driving your car?" Sam asked and I felt a cold shiver running down my spine as Dean held out the key into the air.

The car lurched forward coming at us. I felt Dean grab my shoulder as I turned around started to run. It wasn't so he could stop me, but to throw me off the edge of the bridge. As soon as we leaped off the bridge Dean's grip left leaving me to fall into the darkness below. The cold water engulfed me making me open my mouth in the shock. I felt myself being pulled down stream and could see and hear Sam yelling our names. I tried to call out but no words came. Something smashed against my head sending my head plummeting back into the water. _Great,_ I thought as my vision and the cold began to fade. _Now I'm gonna die. Great way to celebrate your 21st birthday Christina._


	5. True Name

My throat felt sore and scratchy when I woke up. I stood up shaking my head from the pain ripping through my body and a sting when I placed my hand on my head. I flinched and brought my hand back. No blood but I knew I had a goose egg that I know it was going to dampen my day. Yeah I knew that today was my birthday but something about it wasn't making me happy at all. Nothing seemed to go right on my birthday. At least the ones I could remember.

I blinked away the tears as I slowly climbed to my feet trying to get a clue where I was. "Sam!" I screamed my voice raspy and hoarse. "Dean!" I didn't recognize the area and stomped my way carefully towards the direction I thought the bridge was. I stripped off my hoodie and twisted into a knot trying to squeeze out as much water as possible. But as the wind blew on my wet skin and shirt I stiffened causing me to fall to my knees. _Great,_ I thought slowly getting back to my feet. _I'm miles away from home, I lost my friend and his brother and now I'm going to get sick. Great. What else could go wrong?_

"Ahem," I froze in my tracks but not by the wind blowing my wet skin, but for the figure that stood looking at me. "Wow, isn't it little Christina Winchester?" I raised an eyebrow staring at the figure. I couldn't tell if the person was male or female even the voice didn't seem to help. "My you so look like your mother."

"Who are you?" I asked glancing around for any sort of weapon. "And why did you call me Winchester. My name is-"

"Christina Walker, yes. That's the name you were given by your other parents. The ones that used you as a punching bag...or should I say your father used as a punching bag, while your mother just pretended it wasn't happening." I had anger burning in my chest as I took a step closer towards the figure. Soon I had a gut feeling to stop as I saw not a solid form but a form of black smoke. The only thing that stood out besides the smoke was a pair of dandelion yellow eyes.

"You're a Demon aren't you?" I asked trying to keep my heart from racing. The yellow eyes narrowed with laughter as a low dark chuckle surrounded me.

"Give the girl a gold star." Yellow eyes said eyes closing for a moment as the chuckle continued. "You are definitely John's daughter. And you certainly look just like Mary. Down to the brave stare, hair and of course the eyes."

"So what do you want." I asked not believing anything that yellow eyed freak was saying to me. "And don't tell me that you want my soul, it's not for sale."

"Not wanting your soul, idiot girl." I blinked and the I felt a cold mist surrounding me as I was staring inches away from the yellow eyes. "I want your older brother, Sam. I need you to help me get him."

"Leave me alone, you freak!" I screamed trying to move away, I mean how hard would it be to move away from black mist. Apparently it was tougher then it looked. Yellow-eyes let out another chuckle pushing me away causing me to fall into the soft dirt.

"I'll be getting your brother sooner or later. But first," the mist surrounded me making it difficult to breath. "I'll take you to your brothers, consider yourself in my debt. If you don't full-fill it, I'll make your life as miserable so that you think your childhood was a cake walk." I blacked out the yellow eyes searing into my brain as I descended into darkness.

I let out a sneeze and woke up in a damp old home, the floors creaked underneath my weight. I shook my head as I opened my eyes trying to see where I was and why I was there.

"Mommy," a voice made my stomach twist as I peered into a room. Nobody was there. "Mommy, come home." The voice said. My brain barely registered the unmistakable tone of children. I was about to walk into the main room when I heard the roar of a car speeding towards the house. I jumped back as Dean's black Impala crashed through the wall sending millions of wooden splinters flying everywhere.

"Sammy, get down!" I heard Dean's voice a few seconds later. How did I not notice them in the same building? I heard the sound of glass shattering and a shotgun recoil. I braved a look and saw the woman in the white nightgown blinking and heading towards the stairs.

"Mommy," The children's voice echoed as the sound of running water flowed down the rotted stairs. The high pitch scream of the woman as her kids ran up and dragged her to hell, made me cover my ears and let out a small whimper. The house shook then everything stilled. Dean and Sam looked at each other said a few words then looked back at the car where they saw me huddled next to the door frame.

"Christy?" They asked running to my side and helping me to my feet. I stared at them and smile sheepishly. "How did you get here?"

"I..." I started but my mouth wouldn't say anymore words. "I don't know, I just woke up here." I wasn't telling a complete lie, but if they asked more questions I would be stumped to tell them more of my lies.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked giving me a once over and saw that my skin was covered in goosebumps. He tossed his leather jacket over my shaking shoulders and I walked over to the car. "By the way Sammy," he said as I climbed in. "If you broke my car. I will kill you."

Sam's apartment never looked like sanctuary as we pulled up. I was rubbing my eyes and letting out a yawn when Sam sat and stared at his apartment complex. "Hey, thanks for your help, Christy." He said gripping my shoulder and gave me a soft shake.

"There is another case that we can-" Dean started but the look he got from Sam made him shut his mouth. "Take care Sammy." He said and Sam waved goodbye to us. And disappeared inside. "So you want that drink?" Dean asked me as I climbed into the front seat.

"What the hell. I could go for a tall glass of whiskey right about...Ow." I said holding my head tenderly in my hand. Something twisted in my stomach and I looked frantically towards Sam's apartment. My brain screamed at me to go inside. Dean was already making a connection and left before I could move. My legs wouldn't respond.

When the window exploded with fire stretching out it's long hot fingers licking and consuming the room, I quickly dialed 911. Sam and Dean were nowhere to be seen but I did see a figure standing in the darkness near a tall shrub. I couldn't see any features save for a pair of dandelion yellow eyes. I blinked and the yellow eyed demon was gone.

Sam and Dean sat on the hood of the impala as the firefighters worked to put out the fire that only consumed Sam's apartment. I slowly emerged from the small group of people. I sat down next to Sam and placed a hand gently on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Sam." I said respectfully. He nodded and smacked my hand twice. "I would say you guys can drop me off at my place, but apparently my apartment building went up in flames." I forced a smile when I felt someone grip my shoulder. It was Dean who looked at me. "Sorry," I said lowering my head in shame.

"Don't be," Sam said wrapping an arm around me. "It'll be glad to have someone with a common interest to help us out."

"Yeah, for some reason we can be ourselves around you." Dean agreed.

"Yeah, let's go. You said there was another case, Dean?" Sam asked standing up and tugging at his jacket so it fit comfortably by his side. Dean nodded and opened my door as I approached the back. I smiled at him sweetly, giving him a smell peck on the cheek before sliding in wrapping my arms around me.


End file.
